The Empress
by Kami Cam's
Summary: The bet was clear! The Generation of the Miracles will not play basketball any more during the high school. And orders of the Emperor are absolute! For Momoi, it's a tearing to see them going away from her. Five years later, she's very decided to retie the links, colliding with so many changes. And at Akashi who sees in her a new very funny entertainment.
1. Prologue

Lali oh ! So, nice to meet you ! This fiction is already posted as « L'Impératrice » but as a french fiction 'cause I'm French... Seems logic. And some people beg me to make it into english so... I will try ! Please, be nice with me, I think I will make some faults !

Good read !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

They had lost.

Again ...

This year too Rakuzan proved superior crushing the other teams.

Also this year, the other teams had been able to confront the man who controlled Rakuzan with an iron hand.

Akashi Seijuro.

Just a name. But, hear this provides incredible feeling of fear, as well as gives you the most horrible nightmare.

His red hair glowing under the neon lights and cat eyes set losers -the victims's day- dismissively. Trapped by the red and gold look, Seirin can only bow before the awesome power of this man and his landslide victory.

Tears flow of herself on his pale face. His chest heaves under the onslaught of wrenching sobs but his mouth doesn't let pass a cry. The heterochromatic eyes fixate on his own and he fell the despair to gain him. Field and his friends gradually become black as he sank into unconsciousness.

"Kuroko!"

The shout of Kagami resounds while the body of his friend collapses with terrifying slowness. The mixture of terrified voice of his team and Riko failed him.

There was the look of pretension, scorn and pity as he threw his former captain.

* * *

><p>Away from the field and bleachers, in a lost room, the Generation of Miracles wait the two missing players.<p>

"Kurokocchi lost ..."

"It was predictable."

Sitting on the floor, a blond teenager spoke. To say out loud what others did not dare to think. To persuade himself.

Near him, a second with a skin to the mat replied in a mournful voice. Empty of all sentiments.

A bag of chips that opens. The noise did not even divert their attention. The purple-haired boy plunges his hand but immediately take out empty. His appetite disappears.

A hand with bandaged fingers dropped an adorable plush penguin shape. The luck ran out long ago. His green eyes close.

Fifteen maybe twenty minutes ... They don't move, they wait. When the door opens, their faces get up with terrible synchronization.

"Kuro-chin..."

"Sorry..."

He kneels and repeats this word again and again. Until his voice brokes, his sobs make this incomprehensible.

A young woman squats beside him and he covers his face with her long pink hair.

The blond pushes his face in his hands, the blue gives a kick in the plush, the purple throws his chips and the green fixes the turquoise without a word.

They wanted to play with Akashi Seijuro. They gambled and lost.

The Generation of Miracles will not touch a basket ball ever.

The Emperor still won.

* * *

><p>And okay ! Prologue ended !<p>

I'm sure you will find faults so tell me and I will correct !

Of course, the story is end so the next chapters are already finish but I really want to know what you think about this !

And sorry about my terrible english ! If somebody wants to participate for translate, I will accept with pleasure !

See you soon !


	2. 1- I missed you idiot !

Lali oh ! I feel guilty for this long week... But I have an excuse ! I was sick and... I had to stay three days in the hospital. Of course, no Internet !

Good reading !

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 1- I missed you idiot!<strong>**

Her short skirt fluttered at every step, attracting some male eyes on her white thighs. Riding across tables that she had to look, Momoi Satsuki felt a strange feeling to have a gazelle thrown into the lions' den.

Customers were not particularly aggressives but to leave an innocent girl with the chest more than developed in an absolutely gorgeous uniform among these adolescents and their unbridled hormones -to own view- constitued an execution with delay

Escaping with the best she could to wandering hands, Satsuki was heading to the back table, occupied by three youngs womens immersed in their magazines. She coughed discreetly to get their attentions and grabbed a notebook and a pen :

« Good morning! What would you like to eat ? »

Abandoning the magazines, they cast a quick glance at the menu and one of them addressed to the young waitress for all of them:

« Three Ramen please ! »

« Very well, thank you. »

Go back in the kitchen was easier. When the command was ready, she served the concerned and took for herself a few seconds in the peace. Working in this small restaurant was not particularly her childhood dream. But, for her parents, basketball was considered as a hobby and wanted that their only child has a real job.

Disputes had been stormy and generally ended in tears. So her father, tired of all this, had put her out. Her mother had sided with her husband. A suitcase in each hand, she found refuge in her childhood friend's house : Aomine Daiki. His mother considerated the young pink as her daughter -and God knows that the house lacked feminine presence- and had forced his son to share his room. Reluctant and grumbling, he had given in front of the air more than frightening of his mother.

However Dai-chan, as she liked to call him, grew more and more distant with her. The responsible is that damn stupid Akashi Seijuro and his punishment: for thinking pretend defeat him at the Winter Cup, the Generation of Miracles was prohibited basketball in the last year of high school. The rest of the boys tried to evade but the red had the long arm. Daiki was the first to be disturbed the more by his order and saw Satsuki was only reminded him the game he would not participate.

In the end, he left his house after finishing high school to put as much distance between himself and the rose. He rarely gave news and stopped one day. She didn't ask after that.

Moreover, all the others had done the same, as they could took some distances from the hellish influence of Akashi. Extremes are Kise and Murasakibara. The first came to the United States for the modeling and the second in France to become a pastry chef. Midorima had not found necessary to talk about his future. Her greatest difficulty was probably Kuroko who runs away at the end of the Winter Cup and chose a school at South Japan -according Kagami.

And of course, Satsuki totally did not care Akashi. Yet, he was the one who people were talking about the most: winner of three Winter Cup, many tournaments Shogi and soon at the head of the empire of his father, he was hard to ignore. Even here in this lost restaurant, some customers recognized the former manager and conversations ended up being diverted to the formidable party that represented the heir of the Akashi.

While she, poor girl of 22 years, worked hard to earn and lived in a tiny apartment.

Here! Now she was depressed! Damn Akashi even without being here, it was rotting her life! Sighing, she returned to her room serve tables.

Interminable hours as customers marched, leaving her no respite. Exhausted, she heard the voice of the boss wish her a good night. She was finally free. She found pleasure with her jeans and sweater and be motivated to cross the icy cold of early winter to go home. Without cap and without gloves, she thought for a moment to buy but suddenly remembered the bills that piled on her kitchen table.

Another time. Digging her reddened hands in her coat pockets, she congratulated herself to refused to cut her long hair, which guaranteed her for the moment to have her ears in the warmth.

The wind lashed her face and her teeth chattered to themselves. Fortunately, she did not live too far away and quickened her steps. When the old building appeared to her, she forgot the people close to her and began to run. Her hands trembled and the key did not seem to want to sink into the lock. When the "click" distinct reached her ears, she rushed quickly and slammed the door behind her.

She threw coat, bag and shoes in a corner and ran into the bathroom for a shower she thought richly deserved. The hot water that traced its way down her back made her purring. However, her stomach reminded her conscience and she left the shower with great regret. Winding in a pink towel -do not change the good habitudes-, she went to the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge.

Empty.

The word echoed in his head.

"I'm cursed! "

Only the dust occupied various cupboards and Satsuki knews she would face once again the enemy lurking cold outside. Pushing a miserable moan, she took charge of the room and searched the closet. No way she still freezes once! With few clothes she had -consequence of I'm-often-with-no-money-, it does not take long to choose and went in search of a hat and gloves. Hidden in a corner, it's the only thing she had kept since high school.

The towel was laid on the bed and she dressed hurriedly, remembering that the convenience store next to her appartment was about closing. A pair of boots later, she ran into the street for a chance to arrive before the store closes.

The automatic door opened at her approach and the warm air hit her hard. Always polite, she took off her cap and rearranged her hair. She greeted the old lady who kept the purse and looked for the frozen food. A man already searched in the radius, wearing uniform recognizable in several meters.

A police officer.

She opened the large freezers and rummaged for a while. It's been a long time that she really took attention to her diet. Give up anyway for a packet of biscuits, she found the old lady at the cash register and waited.

The amount was not astronomical, so she left the supermarket reassured. She put her pockets on the ground to recover her cap, a voice interrupted her in her moose:

"Satsu ?"

The familiar voice, drawling serious ... He should not be back! Not after all these years. Her heart hurt her terribly and tears in her eyes were pointing. A large warm hand rested on her head and the voice continued:

"It's been a while. "

She placed her own hand on that on her childhood friend and turned around, her big eyes pink stiking the man.

Aomine Daiki with uniforme of police officer was certainly the most amazing thing she had seen since the end of high school. Despite a few centimeters earned during these years she still had to twist the neck to be sure to fix it in the eyes. Impressive that he is not changed at all.

The next second, she was again the teenager -super painful for Dai-changer -that gripped his childhood friend against her. Both furious and so happy, her arms enclosed his body near in a brutal embrace.

For the first time, Aomine Daiki, former Ace of great Generation of Miracles, wrapped his strong arms around the body of his little childhood friend without a word crosses the barrier of his lips.

"I missed you idiot! "

* * *

><p>And okay ! Chapter ended !<p>

So, if you again find some faults, tell me ! I swear, I don't bite !

Thanks to the followers and the review :

**Guest** : Oh ! Thank you very much ! I will definitely not make the fault between the ' « » ' and the ' - ' any more. I hope this chapter is also good.


	3. 2- We need time !

Lali oh ! If you have time, leave me a review please ! It's always nice to read !

Good reading !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 We need time !<strong>

« Don't you have coffee? »

« No I don't drink that. »

« Tss ! »

Sitting in the living room, the pink was watching a somewhat nervous Aomine Daiki: obviously, Mister needed his dose of coffee and clashed with the empty cupboards.

« But I have tea! »

« Girl's drink... »

The right Satsuki's eyebrow had a nervous tic who didn't escape to her friend's eyes.

« Well ... That should go, thank you ... »

She got up to prepare the necessary and Aomine took the opportunity to sit on the couch that sank under his weight.

While Satsuki poured water into the cups, she watched the blue cast several glances around him, probably trying to distract what momentarily. She heard him sigh and the young man crossed his legs, his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

« It's very small here. »

Taking care to not burn herself, she handed him a cup and pushed his legs.

« I do with my salary. Get out your feet from my table! »

The blue groaned but obeyed. She sat next to him and began to drink slowly.

« And your mom helped me a lot too ... »

It was thanks to this woman that she had found her work and this apartment. Satsuki felt indebted to face such kindness but didn't know how to reciprocate.

« She is too nice. »

Aomine had to admit that sometimes if -attention, he loved his mother - could show demonic, she was often sacrificed for the happiness of his only son. When he fled -there is no other way to say- she had released him some money so he can get back on his feet. Thing she had do with Satsuki too.

« Dai-Chan ? »

« What ? »

The pink hesitated and, surprisingly, he waited she finds her words.

« Have you news of other ? »

He didn't answer right away, preferring to swallow a big gulp of tea. He hid as best he could a grimace of disgust and set his cup without rushing.

« I've had a call from Akashi. He wanted to congratulate me for having successfully integrated the police. »

« This is not about him that I speak. »

She whispered so low that sentence qu'Aomine believed to have imagined a moment. Of course, he knews all the rancor that the girl had for his former captain. Himself had hoped that the red feel the pain he had to endure the first few months after the final of the Winter Cup.

But Akashi Seijuro shouldn't even know that word.

« It happened to exchange text messages with Kise. We talked about our jobs, he told me he wished he had a contract in Europe. »

« I'm surprised that he sought to keep in touch with you. »

The blue ran his hand through his hair and became far:

« I believe he ... just looking for someone who understand. »

Satsuki nodded, satisfied with the answer: she was happy that the two boys are mutually helpful, even from so far away.

« Murasakibara call me for every birthday, boasting of being in a country where there are girls with big breasts! Lucky! »

She slapped him on the arm and puffed out his cheeks in a sign of anger:

« Rooh! You make a beautiful bunch of perverts both! »

« Kise participated for those of America. »

No, she wasn't surprised! It took them stop basketball to find common ground.

« And Midorin? »

« Nothing at all. »

« Really? »

« Nobody knows what he is doing or even where he is. Yes perhaps Akashi ... »

She winced at the name and ended her cup in one sitting. Aomine seemed to have forgotten his own. Remained more than one person, the most important - besides the blue-for her.

« And ... »

« Tetsu? »

She nodded. The subject was to be sensitive anyway for the former light.

« Nothing more than Kagami knows. »

And the little that the former Ace of Seirin had taught them, they were not more advanced: the turquoise had packed his bags, took a train ticket for the South and seemed to have vanished since.

« And that's just what her mother was willing to tell him. »

The old ghost player was undeniably gifted disappear talent he shared with his mother. At least that was what the pink had deducted the few times she had moved to the home of Kuroko, bumping into a closed door and an empty house.

« There will take us all the time anyway. »

« Yes, you're right. »

Satsuki is a little surprised by the sudden maturity that her friend got more than gestures or voice, he seemed to have paused to reflect and "mourn basketball," if she could tell.

« Why did you not choose to return to basketball after high school? »

« I didn't want anyway. »

Typical but confusing. She was lost in her thoughts when the man's voice replied again:

« And you? How is your life now ? »

« As you can see: I work for a small salary to live in a small apartment. »

« You bump into what? »

« Waitress in a family restaurant. »

A smile lit up the features of the blue and he turned to her friend:

« I come and see you one day! It will be fun! »

She tried to dissuade him but in vain. When she let out a word on her uniform, the blue seemed even more motivated.

Choosing this moment to decide to leave, the boy cut short arguments of the pink and walked to the door. While Satsuki was about to close, he added one more thing:

« Satsu ? »

« Yes ? »

« You had missed me. »

She smiled at the happy face he posted and answered very gently:

« Tou too Dai-chan! »

She waited for him to disappear around the corner to lock. She washed the cups and prepared to eat -with that, she had almost forgotten why she was go out.

Full belly, she lay down with a smile and was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning -Noon- she labored to open one eye. Her head emerged from under the duvet and despite the light shutters were no longer able to filter, it did not manage to fall asleep again.<p>

Railing against the sun, she grabbed a jacket and put a good five minutes to find a handle.

Not Momoi Satsuki was not morning -Noon- person, ultimately, the difference is minimal.

Her jaw clinched every yawn and shuffled into the living room. Grabbing the bag of cookies, she threw herself on the couch and turned on the TV. Anyway, no one could see her like that.

While the package was emptying quickly, without the pink looked forward to a series of absolute silliness.

Heroin clinging desperately to the man she loved, she could not help but let her mind wander to Kuroko. Currently, she didn't know if her feelings for the shade were the same but it was well realized that the young turquoise could only see as a friend. Yet still she hoped ...

Shaking her pink mane, she left her couch to get dressed. Her service start at 14:00, she would probably walk around a bit before. She did warm up a ready meal.

The rain did not bother the many people in the shopping aisle. Satsuki often stopped near the windows of clothing stores or shoe. When his salary has been paid, she will be going to buy a nice pair of boots. Smiling thinking about her future purchase, she looked at her watch which was displaying 13:30.

Turning on her heel, she walked to the restaurant.

The room was packed with people and it was only 17:00. Serving pastries and various cups, she was trying not to slip on the puddles caused by many umbrellas soaked.

« Satsu! You can take a break! »

« Thanks! »

Sitting on a stool in the rest room, she sighed wearily and appreciated the teacup one of her colleagues handed her.

« Thanks. »

Exhausted, she was afraid to sleep there on the table. Five minutes later, she exchanged places with a third girl.

Moreover, the other waitresses were standing near the door, screaming like schoolgirls.

« Look this, he was good too ! »

« Me, I prefer the other. »

« Yeah, he is pretty too! »

Coming to know the lastly subject, she was unable to restrain a cry of surprise.

« No but I dream ! »

The others stared as if a third arm had to push her in the back as she ran almost to join the table opposite.

Since yesterday, she was sure to have seen it all but Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryota currently sharing an ice cream, she was not mentally ready!

* * *

><p>And okay ! Chapter ended !<p>

Please, don't forget review !


	4. 3- Sweet desserts and dirty secrets !

Lali oh ! Yeah, I take my time... again. I'm sorry... My other fanfiction takes me more than I expected.

Good reading !

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 3- Sweet desserts and dirty secrets !<strong>**

Kise Ryota was beautiful. That is a fact.

Already very small, his parents kept saying it. Always polite, he was soon attracted the favors of the neighborhood. Added to his small face, he rarely leaves the street where his house without treats or others.

Adored by his two older sisters, he made all her esteem, he was always invited into the room during sleepovers or trips to the cinema. And proximity to all the girls was probably the trigger for his sex appeal 15 years later.

But who don't love him? When his hand in the golden strands that make up his hair, when he shore his eyes ti yours, when his lips draw the brightest smile of your life ...

When Kise Ryota freshly income model of the United States will reserve this for a single man!

Without actually measuring the threat Aomine Daiki had to cram into a much greater danger than Akashi Seijuro and his scissors.

Preferring probably ignore future attempted murder which he will survive, the blue plunges his spoon in the vanilla ice cream and spring before the more than greedy blonde air.

Besides the latter did not return: Aomine was he aware of eroticism he showed? Torturing the innocent ice with this spoon ... Delicious chills possessed his body and capturing the wrist in a desperate embrace, Kise said mule brought his own mouth.

Aomine was no better: the long fingers of Kise electrocuting his skin, even to produce landfill _where_ the blond was sucking the spoon in such a way qu'Aomine refrained difficult to press it against the wall _check if the young man could keep that face in the nothingness that was total enjoyment._

To the opposite, Kise had fun! He saw the promise in the eyes of Aomine and could not resist the urge to tease him more. His nails went inside the wrist of blue, a good hotspot for the police officer. Ready to burst vein in the neck of the question inquired about his inner state: yes, he was ready to forget the other guests and the scream, there on the table or against the wall.

It would not be the first time, after all. Before Aomine not pulled him cries of rage and despair at every defeat. And since he had made up his mind to make him scream his name in a way ... much more personal.

In every look, mutual invitation. Almost a request, a need. Feel the skin of the other, his erratic breath against his mouth. Eye drowned in fun, hands do not leave anymore. The symphony that Kise created with his voice rises in acute between each kiss and Aomine growling, ready to explode, his skull under the assault of the same pleasure in the privacy of a lost room.

This intimacy reserved only two of them.

Aomine knows a lot of screaming pain, rage, panic, without pleasure ... Not to be proud of him, he did become true for every opponent, and recently for his lover! Except the shock that pushes a woman.

Surprised by the power of her voice, he turned his head towards her and instantly lost from his dark complexion. Kise also surprised by the sudden pallor of his lover, follows his gaze and almost fell off his chair.

In front of them, Momoi Satsuki, come to us, her open and clearly shocked mouth and only stops when her stomach met the table of the two lovers.

The silence, however, difficult to obtain with the usual two zigotos still more froze Aomine : the pink seems to be ready to implose She turns to him an indecipherable look and feel her knees only have a reflex to retain her before she struck the ground.

Satsuki thinks only one thing when she feel Kise's arm around her waist:

"_I have to give 6800 yens at Midorin_! "

She would never bet with him about the potential ouples that could form their friends.

Alerted by the other waitresses, the restaurant owner approached the trio and helped Satsuki to sit on a chair. Order of man, her colleagues took care of customers who returned to their conversations.

The empty mind, the young pink vaguely heard her boss ask her how she felt. Unable to answer, Aomine took charge in his place:

« Does she seems to go right there ?! »

« Well ... »

« Tss! Give her a glass of water yet! »

The blue will naturally impressive aura was the peak of his form and the manager could not refuse. A second later, he bent down until his face was the same height as that of his friend:

« Satsu ? »

She did not answer this time. Her large pink eyes crinkled dangerously fixing blue. She felt incredibly disappointed and upset. Daiki obviously did not consider it necessary to be aware of his relationship with Kise. It gave him a shock yes, but she would have understood! She would have accepted!

The manager told him the glass of water and added:

« It will all for tonight, Momoi. Go home and sleep. »

She nodded but not primed any action. She just stared Aomine equally stoic it.

It was Kise who broke the silence.

« Daikicchi ? »

The use of the name earned him a death glare Satsuki. She stood up suddenly, missing tip Aomine and went finf her casuals clothes.

When she left the restaurant, her eyes clearly indicated that the two boys had to follow. They obeyed without complaint.

* * *

><p>Her movements were so sudden she threw a cup, scalding Aomine the portion yelped in pain. Pressed his hands on his crotch, he was now certain that Satsuki tried to kill him. She threw in his face a towel for wipe while her murderous aura will increase visibly.<p>

Kise spoke:

« I Think we should explain. »

The pink eyes turned vaguely Kise and thought for a moment to let his lover and the pissed girl alone, flee as far as possible.

« Since when ? »

« Two Months. »

She was barely breathing. Aomine continued to wipe the stain, silent. The blond phone chose that moment to ring and Kise excused himself to answer.

Aomine finally looked up at his friend. It was not up to her hatred and her eyes not filtered so immense pain there read.

« Why ? »

He did not even open his mouth.

« Why did not you tell me? You did not trust me? You did not care about my opinion ? »

Close mouth.

« Answer ! »

Her scream was reapply Kise, fearing for the life of his lover and reassured that he is still around, took the course of the telephone conversation.

« I had not intended to tell you immediately. »

Satsuki gave a mirthless laugh that chilled Aomine. To think she had just lost her mind .

« As it is convenient. »

« If I told you yesterday that I go out with Ryota, how would you react, huh? »

Anger boiled in it for an unknown reason. In the end, she did not care if her friend and Kise were together. Really, she was happy for them. But she wanted to know of his mouth.

« You like him? »

The question surprised him. He did not care, he was well with the model that's all.

« I do not know. It is still unclear. »

The pink bowed her head.

« I blame you. »

« I know. »

He gently stroked her head and she left her murderer air. Kise half hid behind the door, waiting for the right moment to return but did not escape the eye of his lover.

« Coward ! »

« I want to live ! It's a difference! »

He hopped to the couch and smiled at Satsuki.

« I'm really sorry Momocchi! »

« You would not be so cute that I would probably gutted you. »

« Daikicchi! Momocchi looks like Akashicchi ! It scared me ! »

This reply actually earned him a bump on the head.

« Mister Pretentious knows ? »

Kise and Aomine looked each other.

« Uh no, I think not. »

« He may be less tolerant than me. »

« We don't said anything when he go out with Kurokocchi then why would we fear something? »

« Ryota, shut up ! »

The words struck full force and Satsuki and Kise became whites when the thinking back to his sentence. Aomine rubbed his skull.

« Dai-Chan. »

« You never had to know that. »

« Dai-Chan, since when? »

He motioned to Kise take his coat and go but Satsuki grabbed the hand of the blond, pleading look.

« Ki-chan ... »

« I'm really sorry Momocchi! So sorry! »

She stood up, tears flowing without resistance:

« Since when ?! »

« Teiko. And I guess it continued after. »

Kise looked at his lover, begging him to be quiet.

Satsuki dropped into the chair. Akashi and Tetsu-kun ... Her Tetsu-kun ...

« Ryota, here we go. »

« Okay ... »

They cast a last look at the girl.

Lonely. Her hearts seems broken, she grabbed her cell phone and called her boss, begging him to leave a few days off. The voice of the young waitress convinced him of the benefit of this application. He accepted.

Like a zombie, she dragged herself to her room. She wanted to hurt Akashi and decided to begin with scratching his face on every photo from the college. One of the steps for a voodoo did not sleep that night.

After a shower, she looked in the mirror: huge dark circles had appeared but she did not care. She had someone to curse.

Decided to go to the library, find a book on voodoo and curses, she dressed happily. Her days off would be used to destroy the red.

Her steps were light and fast, she surprised herself humming.

The town had many bookstores and Satsuki quickly found her happiness. Passing a luxury hotel, a poster caught his eye:

"_Special food dessert contest! 100,000 yen to win! Free participation._ "

The day was really too beautiful! She sent the little stroll painful voice telling her that it was bad for her health and entered. A woman welcomed her and brought her on the side of men. She sat at the end of the long table and another woman approached:

« Ladys and Gentlemen! Thank you for participating in our special event! The winner will earn 100,000 yens and a dinner with a famous PDG! The rules are simple: eat as many cakes as possible in order to be the winner! Good luck to all! »

The waitress arrived with large trays: Strawberries cakes, French cakes, Religious ... Satsuki really wants to eat that! When the waitress put a whole cake before her, she waited for the girl cutting units to distribute to others. She merely a "Good luck! "

"_Oh my God!_ "

She grabbed the small fork fork and began. The first bite was wonderful: the cream was creamy perfection. The second bite surpassed the first. Without realizing it, she swallowed it all in a few minutes.

Besides, a man gave half a waitress and handed her a ticket:

« In fact, if you choose to leave without finishing the cake, you will be forced to pay the cake in progress and those before! »

And saw the head of her neighbor, the price was astronomical. Promising to finish, she began the second.

Five cakes and pies later, she wanted to vomit. There were only two women against it. Oh no, more than one!

rAnd here, our last dessert! »

Landed two waitresses with larger cakes Satsuki have never seen: with at least two stages, fruit everywhere and so many other things.

« _I'm gonna be sick!_ " »

Only the 100,000 yens counted! The girl on the other side and became green and Satsuki exulted when she left!

« Congratulations to our winner! »

This day was really the best!

At the edge of vomiting, she accepted the money and someone handed her a card.

« It's an invitation to a five stars restaurant! Our director will accompany you and a renowned chef will be at your service all night!

Satsuki wanted to sleep now. But the waitress was not finished:

« What is your name ? »

« Momoi Satsuki. »

Talking made her feel sick. She heard giggles and a man came before it:

« I am honored to spend my evening in such good company! »

She closed her eyes, refusing to see the man in front.

« It was a long time Satsuki. »

The day had been wasted ...

She opened her pink eyes, killing her eyes the man who was staring in all his pretension.

« Hi ... »

She was going to kill him.

« ... Akashi. »

* * *

><p>And okay ! Chapter ended !<p>

Sometimes, I want to kill me when I read my translation... It's horrible and I don't know if some sentences are really corrects... But, if you don't say anything, I think it's okay !

Thank you for your review :

**Hanarin no Himeko **: Well, I say I will try ! And I'm happy that you asked me to translate. It's hard sometimes but it's funny !

_Next chapter_ : Shopping with Kise and the "warm" reunion of Satsuki and Akashi ! _Chapter 4 : Kise, dresses and heir ! _


End file.
